SPRING DAY (DAEJAE)
by phanpawstic
Summary: Yoo Young Jae ; seseorang yang selalu menunggu musim semi pertamanya . Seperti Bunga Chrysanthemum yang berarti gembira , penuh kasih sayang , persahabatan namun penuh rahasia. / Daehyun x Youngjae / DaeJae / BangHim / 2Jae


Musim semi mulai menyapa ibu kota Seoul . Anak-anak kecil bersama orang tuanya mulai meramaikan taman dengan langkah kecil dan tawa renyahnya mereka . Para remaja yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan kerabatnya di pinggir sungai . Dan para lansia yang berjalan berdampingan merenggangkan sendi nya di trotoar .

Ya . Awal musim semi adalah hari yang paling tepat untuk mengajak orang yang kau cinta keluar rumah untuk melihat bunga sakura pertama yang mekar di taman kota .

Semua berdampingan , Membuat tawa , canda , dan senyuman untuk orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Namun , disalah satu sisi taman terlihat seseorang menatap suatu _object_ di dekatnya dengan sangat lama .

Ya , seseorang . Disaat yang lain berbondong-bondong mengajak rekan atau saudaranya melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran bersama-sama . Tapi Seseorang itu hanya sendiri . Tetap melihat deretan bunga yang cantik di pinggir taman . Seperti _object_ itu memiliki _magnet_ tersendiri supaya seseorang itu hanya melihatnya .

Seseorang itu masih menatap deretan bunga itu dengan seksama . Terkadang senyum mengembang di wajahnya, membuat pipi _chubby_ nya membulat utuh seperti _mashmellow_ hanya karena bunga-bunga itu disapa angin musim semi atau karena kumbang dan lebah yang mengambil sedikit _nectar_ pada bunga itu .

Entah yang Ia fikirkan sampai membuatnya tersenyum hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu . Namun , tiba-tiba focus nya teralihkan ke benda persegi empat yang Ia genggam .  
Benda itu bergetar kencang , memandakan seseorang ingin berbicara dengannya di sebrang sana .

"Jaebum" Seseorang itu menggumamkan sebuah nama sebelum akhirnya Ia menggeser layar _Smartphone_ nya dan mengangkat telfon itu .

'Dimana kau sekarang sekarang?' disebrang sana-Jaebum- memulai obrolannya

"Ada apa?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaebum , seseorang itu dengan entengnya kembali bertanya

'Oh Yoo Young Jae . Cepat pulang , Kau membuat ku khawatir' Jaebum terdengar mulai frustasi

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar ditaman , 5 menit lagi aku pulang" Seseorang yang ternyata bernama YoungJae itu menjawab dengan santai dan segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya .

Youngjae dengan berat hati mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman . Ya , Dia sudah janji akan segera pulang dan Ia harus menepati janji itu .

-SPRING DAY-

Matahari bersinar cukup terik . Padahal jam dinding baru menunjukan ke arah angka 10 . Youngjae mulai sibuk merapikan buku-buku untuk kelas pertamanya setelah libur musim dingin kemarin .

Sweater biru muda dengan perpaduan celana jeans hitam menjadi pilihannya untuk kelas pertama pagi ini . Dengan backpack coklat susu , Ia mulai berjalan ke halte bus terdekat .  
Di perjalanan , Ia hanya memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran di pinggir jalan kouta Seoul .

Sangat cantik, pikir Youngjae .

Ia sudah berhenti tepat di halte KyungHee University . Ya , salah satu universitas terkenal di wilayah Seoul dalam bidang Music dan Performing Art nya . Youngjae mengambil jurusan Music dan terfokus pada Singing . Ia baru menginjak semester tiga dan berharap akan cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini .

"Yoo Young Jae !" Sebuah teriakan terdengar di lorong sepi itu .

Yang di teriakan hanya menoleh ke sumber suara , tak lupa senyumnya Ia kembangan menambah kesan hangat di musim semi ini.

"Bagaimana liburan mu?" Seseorang dengan mata tajam secantik kucing itu bertanya setelah berlari mengejar Youngjae yang ada di depannya .

"Sangat menyenangkan Hyung . Bagaimana dengan mu?" Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan

"Aku juga . Aku dan Bbang bahkan pergi ke Jeju selama dua minggu kemarin" Seseorang itu bercerita dengan hebohnya .

"Himchan Hyung , Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja saat bersamanya ? Kau tak mati kebosanan dengan orang yang kau sebut dengan Bbang itu?"

"Yak ! Dia itu kekasihku . Mana mungkin aku bosan dengannya" Himchan mulai menaikan 2 oktav suaranya

"Oh mungkin , Bang Hyung yang bosan mendengarmu berbicara" Youngjae berbicara asal yang membuat Himchan ingin memotong bibir anak itu dengan pisau pink kesayangannya .

Dan tanpa aba-aba . Youngjae segera berlari kearah kelasnya yang memang sudah tak jauh dari tempatnya mengobrol dengan Himchan .

Himchan adalah Senior Youngjae . Himchan mengambil jurusan Performing Art dan terfokus pada theater . Sedangkan kekasihnya yang tidak memiliki selera humor itu adalah seniornya juga dibidang music . Namun Bang Young Guk terfokus pada Composer dan Writing Lyric .

Youngjae mulai mendudukan bokongnya di kursi nomer tiga , dengan aerphone putih kesayangannya Ia mulai menyalakan playlist kesukaannya _Sleep Away_ ,Salah satu music classic berirama gembira yang diciptakan oleh _Bob Arci_ -Komposer music classic yang terkenal di jamannya.

Youngjae mulai menikmati alunan music itu dengan menghentakan jari telunjuknya di meja secara berirama . Pandangannya tak terfocus . Ia terfocus mendengarkan lantunan music itu .

Sampai akhirnya, seseorang menarik salah satu aerphone yang Ia pakai.

"Mengapa kau senang sekali dengan lagu classic yang hanya dilantunkan dengan satu alat music saja sih? Ini sudah era 2017 , Man" Seseorang itu mengacaukan fokus Youngjae

"Im Jae Bum . Jangan mengganggu ku . Setiap orang memiliki seleranya masing-masing kau tau?" Youngjae mengelak tak terima

"Ya ya ya . Terserah kau saja" Jaebum yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menjawab sekenanya

"Oiya , Aku melihat sebucket bunga lagi di halaman rumah mu tadi pagi" Jaebum berkata lagi .

Sontak membuat Youngjae agak membelalak dan membuka tanggalan di smartphonenya .

'Tanggal 10!' batinnya berteriak

"Astaga aku lupa ini tanggal 10 !" Youngjae mulai panik

"Oh ayolah , tenang saja . Kau bisa mengambilnya setelah mata kuliah ini selesai . Hanya 2 Dosen kan yang mengajar ?" Jaebum sedikit menenangkan

"t-tapi seharusnya aku penasaran bunga apa bulan ini yang Ia kirimkan kepadaku" Youngjae menyuarakan isi hatinya

"Aku juga tak begitu tau . Bunga berwarna putih yang kulihat"

Youngjae terdiam saat melihat seseorang masuk kelas dan berjalan kearahnya , oh ralat bukan kearahnya lebih tepat adalah kearah Jaebum . Senyum Jaebum mengembang melihat seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau baru sampai hm?" Jaebum berkata lembut , tangannya mulai menggenggam seseorang itu .

"Yugyeom memanggilku tadi . Maaf aku meninggalkan mu tadi"

"Tak apa Youngjae-ah" Seseorang yang berbeda dengan nama yang sama ; Youngjae . Youngjae yang digenggam Jaebum tersenyum ramah kepada Jaebum -kekasihnya-

Sedangkan Youngjae yang lainnya hanya melihat tanpa ada ekspresi . Ia cemburu .

Im Jaebum , Sahabat Yoo Youngjae sedari kecil . Bertempat tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah Youngjae . Ia mengetahui semua tentang Youngjae . Ya semuanya , kecuali satu cerita soal Youngjae menyukainya sejak lama . Jaebum memiliki kekasih manis , bernama Youngjae . Choi Youngjae . Satu nama hanya berbeda marga ,wajah dan kepribadian. Choi Youngjae adalah Teman sekelas Youngjae di jurusan Music dan terfokus di Singing juga .

 _Flashback_

 _Musim gugur sudah mau berakhir . Angin mulai ngencang menerpa Ibu Kota Seoul . Daun-daun yang jatuh ke tanah juga sudah tidak terhitung berapa ribu . Namun Youngjae masih setia berjalan tak tentu arah . Ia hanya ingin melihat daun-daun yang berjatuhan sebelum salju pertama ._

 _Ia mulai melihat arlogi coklat gelap nya ._

 _'Jam 4 sore' Ia bergumam dalam hati_

 _Ia sudah harus di rumah sebelum Ayahnya pulang dari kantor . Ia mempercepat langkahnya , berharap jika orang tuanya pulang . Senyuman Youngjae dan sapaan hangatnya yang menyapa pertama kali ._

 _Namun ._

 _Masih sekitar 2 blok lagi Youngjae sampai dirumahnya . Tiba-tiba telfonnya berdering . Terdapat nama 'Eomma' di layar itu. Membuat Youngjae mengembangkan senyumnya . Ia segera mengangkat telfon nya ._

 _"Halo Eom-" Kata-katanya terhenti . Lidahnya kelu seperti batu . Nafasnya tercekat seketika ._

 _Disebrang sana , Ibu nya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu . Tak ada penjelasan dari Eomma nya . Eommanya hanya mengatakan rancauan tak tersusun namun Youngjae mengerti artinya ._

 _"Youngjae" "Jae-ah" "Appa" "Ku mohon cepat pulang" "Appamu"_

 _Hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengeran di selingi isakan yang menyayat hati Youngjae ._

 _Ia segera berlari . Mengabaikan cemoohan orang-orang yang Ia tabrak di sekeliling taman . Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih ._

 _Ia sudah dapat melihat pagar rumahnya terbuka , Ia mulai memperlambat langkahnya . Berfikir apakah Ia kuat dengan kenyataan buruk yang sedari tadi Ia fikirkan ._

 _Belum sampai Ia di depan rumah , seketika Jaebum memeluknya . Membenamkan wajah Youngjae tepat di dada bidangnya . Jaebum menangis . Namun Youngjae makin tak mengerti . Ia tak mau memikirkan hal-hal aneh . Dengan santai , Ia lepas pelukan Jaebum . Dan menjauhkan tubuh kedua nya ._

 _"Kau kenapa ? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Youngjae berkata polos_

 _"Ayahmu"Jawab Jaebum berhenti . Ia memeluk Youngjae kembali_

 _"Ia mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan saat pulang . Ia meninggal di tepat kejadian" Lanjut Jaebum ._

 _Seketika hatinya mencelos . Tak ada kata-kata yang ingin Ia katakan . Ia hanya bungkam di pelukan Jaebum untuk sementara , sampai akhirnya Ia mulai memasuki rumah . Mencari Eomma nya untuk melihat kondisi orang tercintanya itu ._

 _"Youngjae" Lirihan Eomma nya hanya membuat hati Youngjae makin sakit saat mendengarnya ._

 _Ia segera memeluk Ibu nya dengan hati-hati seakan sang Ibu adalah mutiara yang tak mudah pecah .Menenangkan sang Eomma dan mengucapkan kata-kata tidak apa-apa . Walaupun dalam hati , Ia lah yang sebenarnya sangat kacau dan benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya ._

 _Jasad Ayahnya sudah di kremasi sejak dua hari yang lalu . Namun , Eomma Youngjae makin hari keadaannya makin memburuk . Ia tidak mau makan bahkan berbicara pun terlihat malas . Ia seperti lupa akan Youngjae di sampingnya . Ia hanya berdiam diri dikamar dengan memanggil lirih nama Appa Youngjae ._

 _"Eomma harus makan" Youngjae mulai memasuki kamar Eomma nya sambal membawa nampan berisi makanan._

 _Tak ada jawaban ._

 _Youngjae tetap menatap Ibu nya dengan iba ._

 _"Eomma harus makan , nanti Eomma sakit" Youngjae berkata lagi . Sang Ibu mulai melihat kearahnya , Youngjae mulai tersenyum melihatnya._

 _"Mau Jae suapi?" Lagi-lagi Youngjae berkata tanpa direspon . Ia mulai menyuapi Eomma nya . Namun hanya tolakan yang Ia terima ._  
 _Ia mulai frustasi ._

 _Dua minggu berlalu , sang eomma masih saja terlihat sama . Makan sehari hanya beberapa suap . Dan belum bisa melupakan suami nya . Dan malam ini Youngjae berniat mengantarkan Eomma ke rumah sakit terdekat . Melihat sang Eomma yang makin mengurus dan pucat pasi ._

 _Tiga hari berlalu . Yang rencana awal adalah hanya memeriksa kondisi sang Eomma di Rumah Sakit , kenyataannya Eomma Yougjae harus dirawat karena sudah mengalami gangguan dipencernaannya ,khususnya lambung ._

 _Youngjae makin tak bisa berkonsentrasi sekedar masalah tugas di Kuliahnya . Ia terfokus ke sang Ibu dan Jaebum yang membantunya untuk masalah di kampus ._

 _Dan , tepat satu bulan sepeninggalan ayahandanya . Ia kehilangan seseorang lagi . Ibunya . Nyonya Yoo menghembuskan nafas terakhir tepat ketika Youngjae tiba di Rumah sakit . Tak ada kata-kata sepeninggalan atau apapun . Hanya kenyataan pahit bahwa Ibu nya lebih memilih sang Ayah dibanding harus bersama Youngjae di dunia ._

 _Youngjae sakit hati . Ia menangis dalam diam . Tak ada setetespun air mata yang jatuh saat upacara pemakaman ._

 _Berpakaian serba hitam . Mulai dari kemeja , celana bahan hitam , sepatu kulit mengkilap bahkan kacamata berwarna hitam pekat . Youngjae mulai berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya . Dan tepat hari ini . Hari kematian kedua orang tuanya ._

 _Ia mendapatkan bunga pertamanya_ .

HALO SEMUANYAAA  
salam kenal , Ini fanfict Dae Jae pertama saya . Terinspirasi karena Fanart daejae nya Daenana .

Semoga terhibur ya . Mohon kritik dan sarannya . Terima kasih


End file.
